


forgive me father for I have sinned

by ellaackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaackles/pseuds/ellaackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Castiel Novak was sent on the insane task of curing a demon, but after seeing those gorgeous green eyes and plum lips it didn’t turn out as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@mainmish on instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40mainmish+on+instagram).



> This work was inspired by a video edit made by @babydaddydean_ on instagram. I contacted the owner of the edit and she gave me permission to write a fanfic about it. This was written by @jensens.queen on instagram. chapters are really short, but I will try to post at least once a day :)

Castiel swirled in the cream with his coffee. He had to drink coffee before work of course, so he woke up early that morning. The birds chirped outside as he slowly sipped his drink pulling out a week old newspaper. He could never keep up with the news, there was too much going on. “Alright finish your coffee, you have to get to work hon” Amelia said as she confiscated the coffee and newspaper, handing him the car keys. “I’ll walk today. I didn’t wake up early to drink coffee for nothing” he said kissing her forehead and placing the keys on the dining room table. He combed his hair in the mirror and then walked out the door to then breathe in the fresh cut grass. Work wasn’t a long walk, maybe about 5 minutes at the most. The whole way was just a blur of the usual daily doings, even walking into the church where he worked was apart of the blur, but everyday was a little different. Little did he know, the next week was going to be a ride through hell. Today they got a total of 50 dollars donated to the church and some new volunteers. He always liked meeting the new ones, and by the first sentence they say to him he knows if they really care, or if they just need volunteer hours. As always, Violeta (his favorite volunteer) was standing there, greeting the newbies. “Hi Father Castiel!” she said joyfully motioning to the new volunteers. “This is Father Castiel, Father Castiel, the new volunteers.” “Nice to meet you all” he said with his low husky voice. A mumble of ‘hey’s’ ‘hi’s’ and ‘hello’s’ was all he heard. He seemed sort of out of focus today, maybe it was the coffee. Just then Father Gabe came running out of the church entrance. “Father Castiel! We need you in here now”


	2. Chapter Two

“We have a… situation” Father Gabe started. By the sounds of it, it didn’t sound good. “We need you to cure a demon” there it was. At least he didn’t try to sugarcoat it. “Cure a demon? I thought there was no way to actually cure demons, only exorcise them.” As far as he knew, there was no way to cure a demon. There is a way to become a demon and exorcise a demon, but no way to cure them. “Apparently there is, you need to give them human blood and, well I don’t know the details but remember, you need to use his blood type.” father Gabe said sternly. “What’s his blood type then? Where will we get it?” this whole thing seemed insane, and he had never done anything with demons before, but now he can put his practicing to use. While Father Castiel drifted away in thought at curing a fucking demon, father Gabe continued to talk, completely ignoring his question. “His name is Dean Winchester. Male, late 20s mid 30s-ish, and his brother, Sam, was the one who called for help.” Father gabriel grabbed a black case from the table beside him and opened it. Inside was filled with crucifixes, holy water, and so much more. Also some type A blood. Father Castiel scanned the contents of the case. “No one will be there to help you father. We are all much too busy.” Father Gabe said sort of gleefully. He couldn’t blame him right? I mean who wanted to go cure a demon? No one. “Let’s hope this sam isn’t completely clueless.” Castiel mumbled.


End file.
